


Speaking of You

by twasadark



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/pseuds/twasadark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Max is pissed at Alec ... so what else is new?  Her reaction to him, that's what.  </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking of You

**Author's Note:**

> This little bit of PWP is in response to [](http://crackedbuthappy.livejournal.com/profile)[**crackedbuthappy**](http://crackedbuthappy.livejournal.com/) 's prompt [here](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/114400.html?thread=1497056#t1497056).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
calm  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[dark angel](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/tag/dark+angel), [my fic](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/tag/my+fic)  
  
  
_ **Ficlet: Speaking of You (Dark Angel, R)** _

Title: Speaking of You  
Author: [](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/profile)[**twasadark**](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/)   
Fandom: Dark Angel  
Pairing: Max/Alec  
Rating: R  
Words: 1300  
Summary: _Max is pissed at Alec ... so what else is new? Her reaction to him, that's what. _  
Notes: This little bit of PWP is in response to [](http://crackedbuthappy.livejournal.com/profile)[**crackedbuthappy**](http://crackedbuthappy.livejournal.com/) 's prompt [here](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/114400.html?thread=1497056#t1497056).

"Just shut up and do it, Pretty Boy," Max gasped, twisting under Alec's fingers, grinding her crotch into his hips. He made a pretty hilarious sound, something like, "Yuhhhhhhh," and his eyes rolled back into his head, face going slack with pleasure. He recovered quickly, though, swallowing and saying hoarsely, "You know you don't mean that, Maxie. My voice gets you all hot and bothered."

"It gets me bothered all right," she snapped. "Now get on with it, I've got things to do and people to see."

"Heh." Alec smirked as he fumbled with her belt, warm fingers on her waist, warm lips pressing slow wet kisses up her neck. "More like people to do. As in, me."

"Oh, yeah?" She asked, pissed off at Alec and Normal for sending her out into the alley to check on his golden boy, who she'd found lurking near the rear entrance to Jam Pony, smoking a cigarette, of all things. That, combined with the aggravation she already felt after Normal made her stay late to help the jackass with his last run, made her pounce on him, snarling and slapping. He cringed and protested innocence and yammered something about how she was sexually frustrated on account of no action from Logan and she said, "Well, at least I'm not sexually retarded like you."

"Yeah? I'll show you!" He surged forward, chin jutting out like some sort of rebellious street urchin.

"No, you won't," she retorted.

Then, somehow, she was stomping the cigarette under her boot and mauling him with her lips. He was a quick one, she gave him that, because after a brief instant of surprise he was returning her kisses with happy noises, palms curling around her hips, fingers sliding up the bare skin under her shirt to unhook her bra. And what was she doing while he was so obviously enjoying himself? Kicking him in the jewels and running away? Not hardly. She couldn't seem to get enough of that stupid, smirking, sinfully soft mouth.

A mouth that, per usual, kept running.

"Oh, Maxie, you're so beautiful ... so hot. Can't get enough of you." His voice had a hushed, confessional tone to it, threaded with want and sincerity, and she felt herself swept away on it like an ocean swimmer snagged by undertow.

He cupped her breast, smoothed a thumb over the hardened nub of her nipple, making her gasp. She felt him smile against her lips, murmur, "You like that, don't you, sweetheart? Feels good to be touched, doesn't it?"

"Stop talking to me like I'm one of your tramps," she reprimanded, inflamed with anger and frustration for wanting him so damn much.

She pulled at his stupid sweater, feeling the rough, thick texture of it underneath her fingertips, so at odds with what she wanted to feel: his smooth warm skin. When she touched skin at last she gave a sigh of something like relief, and slid her hands up his sides, underneath his sweater, felt his shudder and gasp at the scrape of her nails.

"You're so much more than that, baby. Wanted you for so long."

He kissed her on the lips hungrily, groaning when she finally, finally, got his belt unbuckled and fly unzipped and wrapped one hand around the silken hardness of his cock. He bucked his hips up into her, shivering.

"You, uh, you sure you want to do this?" He asked around kisses.

She squeezed his cock firmly in reply.

"I guess that's a yes," he murmured.

His scent was all around her, some expensive cologne made musky and spicy by his body   
chemistry. The taste of cigarettes was still strong in his mouth, sharp and smoky. Cool air skated across her overheated skin where her button-down shirt gaped open, a victim of his clever fingers. He released her lips with a regretful sigh and kissed and sucked his way down her neck before twirling his tongue around her nipple, making her gasp and arch up into him.

"What are you ... what are you waiting for?" She taunted, trying to sound more pissed off than she actually did. "Get with the program, will you?"

"So impatient," he chastised. "Wanna enjoy myself a little."

She pressed the heel of his hand to her mound and showed him how she liked to be touched.

"This is good, too," he said, fingers working her flesh in a way that made her quiver and gasp and, a few moments later, come. Damn, but the boy was good!

When the aftershocks subsided enough to bring her back to earth, she began jacking him harder, determined to bring him the same blinding pleasure. He responded so prettily, too, just like she might have known another of Manticore's perfect genetic creations would respond. She liked the feeling of power this gave her - the knowledge that a flick of her wrist and tightening of her grip could make someone come apart at the seams. He wasn't talking now, except to make gasps of, "Max, I'm gonna--"

"Want you to," she hissed.

He stiffened, then, and flooded her palm with warmth. Afterward, all the tension seemed to leave his body and he sagged against her, replete. He leaned his sweaty forehead against her shoulder and breathed moist puffs onto her chest. The madness that had overcome her drained away slowly, to leave her strangely satisfied and unable to regret any of what she'd done. She and Alec had been dancing around each other for months now. He provoked strong emotions in her, so it's no wonder the result of their inevitable clash would be positively incendiary.

After a few moments she nudged him and began buttoning her shirt and zipping up her jeans. After protesting half-heartedly, he did the same.

"That was ... damn, if I'd have known how horny smoking cigarettes made you I would have done it a lot sooner," he commented.

She looked at him, suddenly taken by the bewildered look on his face, his mussed hair and kiss-swollen lips. She smiled. "Took you by surprise there, huh?"

Just then the door banged open and Normal appeared in the doorway, hands on his hips, looking irritated. "Where did you go, Missy Miss? You still have some--Oh, no, no, no, no!" He cried when he noticed her and Alec in the shadows then, and, gaping at their disheveled appearance, immediately drew the obvious conclusion. "I am not seeing this!" He ducked back into the doorway. "Never mind. We'll finish up tomorrow, after I'm done sterilizing my eyeballs." Then, as he walked away, he said, more softly, "Golden Boy, how could you?"

Max and Alec looked at one another. Alec cocked an eyebrow. "Think we'll still have jobs tomorrow?"

Max shrugged, put on her bad-girl-I-don't-give-a-shit demeanor. "Guess we'll find out." She pushed off the wall to head home.

"No, no, no," Alec said, crowding closer and slipping his arms around her waist. "We're going back to my place for the rest of the night. No way am I letting you have second thoughts about this while I have anything to say about it."

She couldn't resist herself. "You have something to say about everything, don't you?"

"Why you gotta be so mean to me all the time?" He asked, pouting a little.

"You like it," she said.

"Yeah," he grinned. "I do."


End file.
